emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8198/8199 (10th July 2018)
Plot On the morning of Chas and Paddy's wedding, Cain appears at Tall Trees Cottage to inform Paddy and Marlon that Chas has decided to call things off. Jai realises Rishi is using him to impress Dr Jutla but reluctantly agrees to go on a "farce" of a date with the doctor's daughter. In the pub backroom, Chas explains to Paddy that she went to see the consultant yesterday and she got herself in a state and now it feels wrong marrying him today. Paddy is fine with postponing things and decides to takes Chas out. Frank is confused to find a pregnancy test box in Megan's handbag. Debbie packs her car full of Sarah's belongings so her daughter can have her things around her at the hospital. Lydia gives Debbie her old Braveheart bear to pass onto Sarah. In the café, Frank confides in Graham that he found a pregnancy test in Megan's bag - the problem is he's had a vasectomy. Paddy takes Chas into the woods with a picnic and apologises for the day not working out the way they planned. Back in the village, Charity goes through her post hoping for something from Ryan. Vanessa assures Charity that Ryan will be in touch soon. Jai and Rishi meet with Manpreet in the shop olive bar. Jai tries to make excuses to leave until he sets eyes on Manpreet's attractive daughter, Aiesha. The replacement wedding planner Megan recommended Joe's business associate Susan has pulled out so Megan agrees to plan Susan's nuptials again. Joe also volunteers Graham to help out, much to Megan and Graham's unease. As they sit in the woods, Paddy brings up organ donation with Chas. He concedes he should've discussed it with her first but explains he needed to know their options. Paddy accepts Baby Margarita is going to die but Chas can't bring herself to give up the hope of a miracle. Meanwhile, at the pub, Charity tries to tell Cain about Sarah but it's put on the back burner when Cain announces Chas and Paddy have called the wedding off. Marlon explains Chas and Paddy got some bad news about Baby Margarita - she'll only live for a few hours after she's born. The news hits Faith especially hard and she's upset Chas couldn't lean on her in her time of need. Jai is put off by Aiesha's annoying laugh and is mortified when Aiesha suggests they should do this again. Charity feels bad that she's been to distracted by Ryan to notice what Chas was going through. After Paddy carves "P♡C" into a tree, Chas informs him he left his wedding vows in his jacket pocket. Paddy insists he knows them off by heart anyway so Chas orders him to prove it. Paddy agrees although he wants to feel like he's saying them for real. After finishing their meeting with Susan, Graham informs Megan that Frank found the pregnancy test box in her bag and asks what the result was. He's relieved it was negative. At that moment Frank appears. Paddy says his vows to Chas, promising to spend the rest of his life making her happy. He struggles to hold back the tears as he tells Chas how devastated he is that their baby girl won't get to grow up to see how wonderful her mother is. The pair hug. As they cling onto each other, Chas explains she doesn't want to head back to the pub as she wants to pretend things are okay for a little longer. After Graham leaves, Frank informs Megan he found the pregnancy test box in her bag. Megan explains it was a false alarm but Frank questions how she could think she was pregnant when she knows he's had a vasectomy. Megan reminds him sometimes vasectomies go wrong and orders Frank not to go through her bag again. At the pub, Charity offers Chas her condolences. Charity wishes Chas would've told her about the baby but understands why she didn't. Vanessa brings Charity her post. Charity opens a letter which informs her a date has been set for Bails' trial. Rishi decides to send Manpreet flowers and also wants to send Aiesha flowers from Jai too. Jai reluctantly agrees if Rishi pays. At Home Farm, Graham and Megan prepare for Susan's wedding when Megan receives a call saying the man who was going to put lights on the roof has had to pull out. Graham offers to do it instead but Megan insists she'll do it herself. Chas and Paddy don't want anyone to be sad for them. As Megan puts up the lights, her feet get tangled in the wires. She attempts to free her feet but accidentally knocks over the ladder and ends up hanging from the roof. DI Simmons calls by Tug Ghyll where she explains to Charity and Vanessa that Bails is now claiming Charity consented to sex, and back in 1990, the law then stated that sex with a minor had to be reported within a year otherwise the perpetrator couldn't be prosecuted. DI Simmons assures Charity they still have a strong case. As Megan clings onto the roof by her fingertips, she yells for Graham's help. Graham appears but refuses to help due to Megan's attitude. After Megan apologises, Graham helps her down. Charity finally informs Cain that Sarah has been moved up the transplant list but can't get the transplant until her virus clears. She also reveals a date has been set for Bails' trail - 11th September. Before going to the hospital, Cain assures Charity the trial will be alright. Megan asks Graham why he gave her the heads up about Frank. Graham explains it was because he likes her. Megan admits she likes him too and soon they're kissing. As Graham and a half-dressed Megan kiss, Megan hears a noise and fears someone has seen them. Graham checks but finds no one. When Liv appears in the pub backroom, Chas encourages her to talk to Baby Margarita. She places Liv's hand on her bump and Liv feels Margarita kicking. Rishi really likes Manpreet but Jai suggests he puts a pause on things as he was in love with Helen only a few weeks ago. Samson asks a tipsy Charity if she's ever seen something she wishes she hadn't. He explains he was only looking for his MP3 player when he saw them. Faith finds Cain standing in contemplation outside Wishing Well Cottage. She insists they've got to believe Sarah is going to get better but Cain fears Debbie isn't coping. Faith states Debbie is as strong as an ox and reminds Cain he can't fix everything. When Megan goes for dinner in the pub, Charity makes it known to Megan that she's aware about her and Graham, revealing Samson saw them. Megan will deny it if Charity says anything but Charity reminds her Samson has nothing to gain by lying and Frank will know that. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Aiesha - Shila Iqbal *Susan - Talitha Stone *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Backroom, back hallway, bar and corridors *Tenant House - Kitchen *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Unknown woodland *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Driveway, games room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 11th July due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes